


Three Houses

by shortredselfships



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Students [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Maera/Mehra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortredselfships/pseuds/shortredselfships
Summary: After two long years, Mehra finally got into the Officer's Academy with dreams of getting her family out of poverty, but for Fodlan, Imperial Year 1180 might as well have been the beginning of the end for many.
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Students [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145009





	Three Houses

Date: 10th of Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1180 (4/10/1180)

Garreg Mach was finally in sight as the trees started to get sparse. Hidden in an old, beaten up lockbox, three bullions of gold began to feel heavier with each passing minute. Two years' worth of long shifts, family and friendly contributions and long nights studying, plus letters of recommendation from some Fodlan merchants. In the two and a half months it took to get here, extra studying was done in preparation for the entrance exam. 

Fodlan was a lot cooler than she had anticipated. Both in weather and in hospitality. Even though she spoke enough of the language to navigate a casual conversation, people...

Well, they patronized her. Honestly, in most cases, she thought it was because she was a commoner. Even so, she couldn't help the wave of smug pride that vibrated through her when the admissions clerk had tried to speak to her like one would an old person, and she replied back in quick tongue like the youth she was. The feeling doubled when she was the first to hand her entrance exam in and watch as the woman's face went from smug indifference to shock and reluctance. She studied for two years to get here. Two long years, isolated from her family and friends. The first year was to just get the language down. "State your name for the application."

"Mehra."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one." The woman scoffed as if she wanted to ask why not, but Mehra didn't react. "So Maera. Just Maera?" She nodded and watched the quill move and looked around. The architecture was impressive and despite being well kept, looked very old. Just as she expected. "Almyran girl." Mehra's head quickly snapped in the direction of the old woman who handed her test back as well as a few extra papers. "Congratulations and welcome to the Officer's Academy. Go down the hall, make a right, and go to the first room on the right to get your uniform and writing utensils," she said drily as Mehra had to contain herself from smiling too wide.

The uniform felt itchy. It brought attention to places her normal clothes didn't. And as she looked at herself in the mirror, she could only frown. Was her butt really that big? Could the jacket be a little bigger to hide it? So immodest... she hopes no one comments on it. It was rather warm in the monastery, maybe she could tie the jacket around her waist? No, then it would get dirty more quickly than if she wore it normally.

As she mills about trying to figure out what she should do next, a young man with blonde hair and a kind smile waves her down and it takes more energy than not to look like she would rather see him go away. He was accompanied by two others- a young woman with white hair and analytic lilac eyes and a young man with dark, curly hair and a smile that seemed a bit too rehearsed.

"Haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" Mehra nodded. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and house leader for the Blue Lions, where most of the students are from. We specialize in knightly pursuits, meaning a lot of our students are studying to improve their riding and lance skills." _How polite_ , Mehra thought with a small smile. "If you are interested in becoming a cavalier, I would highly recommend you join our house." 

"I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, heir to the Adrestian Empire and house leader for the Black Eagles. The Black Eagles is home to residents of the Empire, where our house specializes in magic. Many of the students are people of renown or nobility in some way or another but I have no doubts you will find most of them easy to converse with. If you have the knack for reason magic, I would suggest you join my house. The Empire can always use people with both the talent and the determination to see their goals through."

Mehra felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and almost like habit, she turned out of it quickly and glared slightly at the curly haired one. Why is he so friendly? 

"All right your highnesses, you've had your turn! My name is Claude von Reigan, heir to House Reigan and the Leicester Alliance. I lead the Golden Deer, home to students who live in the Alliance. As is tradition, most of us are skilled with archery. Much like the Alliance, students from the Golden Deer come from all walks of life. You've got some speed on you, so if you're also the dexterous type, join my house."

Mehra looked at all three, about to ask for more time to decide until she saw a stern man with green hair flipping through her application. "Maera?"

"Yes?"

"Due to your high marks and homeland's proximity to the Leicester Alliance, you will be placed in the Golden Deer house." The now awkward silence was ignored by him as he handed her all the necessary materials as well as a map of the monastery. As soon as he left to attend to other matters, there was a collective release of breath from the house leaders while Mehra's brow furrowed in mild confusion. They spelled her name wrong. They're saying it right... mostly. 

_Whatever, it's not a big deal. My name has two syllables in it, there's no way someone can mess that up._

"Well, that was anticlimatic," Claude mock pouted.

"Quite," Edelgard huffed in disappointment. 

"I'll say," Dimitri sighed. "Maera, was it? I was looking forward to seeing which house you would have chosen for yourself." 

"I don't know. I don't think I could have come up with an answer right away." 

"Nonsense, you'll fit right in, and there is no rush. You can always transfer to another house before the year ends." Dimitri tried to assure her, but the confused look on her face made him pause.

"I think she means it's because she's an outsider. But like Dimitri said, you'll fit in fine. You might be pleased to find that majority of the students here don't mind foreigners as much. As house leader, why don't I give you a tour of the monastery, help you get acquainted with the grounds?" Maera nodded reluctantly.

As Claude showed her around, she got the vague sense he was trying to come off a certain way, but she had a hard time pinpointing what it was. "Here is the Officer's Academy Hall of Fame. Every house leader of every year and the winner of that year's White Heron Cup has a portrait here. Over 200 years of history is just right here." Maera looked at a closed off space with plaques for this year's house leaders. As expected, Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard's names were all there. "Our portraits will be there too, in a few weeks. Come on, let me take you to the library."

_Geez, the monastery has a lot of steps to climb. My legs are sore already. Don't be a weakling!  
_

After a while, the two sat in the courtyard, Claude stretched out on a nearby bench. "Sooo, what's your story? Seteth said your homeland was close to the Alliance, so I'm guessing you're Almyran?"

"Yes."

"Why come here? I can't imagine it was easy for you to navigate."

She adjusted her glasses, feeling them almost slide off her nose. "The Academy is the most prestigious and diverse school in the continent. If I can secure an education here, I will have more opportunities and connections than if I stayed home." Claude nodded along, looking up at the sky. "Is that so weird?"

"Nah, the Academy gets foreign students all the time, you know. It's just rare to see an Almyran here, all things considered." Maera sighed. She was never one to intentionally start fights, and in some way she felt inferior to the others, warriors and civilians who don't shy away from a good fight. Almyra was home to a proud warrior culture, and being who she was, there was no real place for her kind. Too soft. Even though the academy was primarily a military school, there were other avenues she could take. And maybe being around people who won't criticize her aversion to conflict so easily will make her get her shit together. "Oh!"

"Mm?"

"You're still carrying all that stuff around? Shouldn't you have put it all in your room?" Maera blinked. She wasn't shown to a room. "You weren't given a room? Man, everyone must be really busy if they never assigned you a room to sleep in. Or maybe it's in your paperwork?" As they checked through the various pages, on the upper right corner of the second to last page was a room number. When Claude offered to help, Maera refused. If she had been paying attention, she reasoned, her arms and legs wouldn't hurt so much. _A fitting punishment for not being on top of things. You're lucky you weren't robbed blind on the way here. Then you'd really be in for an ass whopping when you got back,_ her nose twitches at the thought.

"You can't expect to just tote all of that-"

"I said I'm fine." Claude threw his hands up and sighed, leading the way to the room and holding the door open. The least he could do since she was clearly overworking herself. "...Er, thank you. For showing me around. I appreciate that."

"No problem. As house leader, it's my job to make sure everybody is taken care of. Don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure." Classes start in two days. Perhaps she could spend it resting and preparing.


End file.
